


1 + 2 = Panic

by hufflebecks



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebecks/pseuds/hufflebecks
Summary: Riley has a question for Colby.
Relationships: Riley Paige/Ace Gallagher/Nicholas Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1 + 2 = Panic

“Can we talk?”

“I need to talk to you.”

They said it at the same time, breaking the silence of the study session. Colby and Riley both stared at each other, surprised. Colby laughed first, warm eyes joyful as he said, “Jinx!”

“Jinx doesn’t count if you don’t say the same thing,” Riley pointed out, “Does that mean you buy me a soda?”

“You don’t even drink soda.”

“I’d give it to you.”

Colby laughed again then slammed his book closed. He’d only studied the one page and even that had been too much for him, he was too bored but the upcoming exam meant Riley had bribed him into a study session. But even the bribe couldn’t have keep him quiet for long.

However, Colby hadn’t expected Riley to also break the session to talk. Riley was known to study silently for hours, pouring over texts and papers like a mad man. It was just one of the many, many opposites between the two best friends.

“What’s up?” Colby asks first, since his discussion was more for distraction reasons than anything else; it could wait.

Riley sighed and carefully bookmarked his page, closing it gently, “I have a personal question.”

“I didn’t do it, it was Isaac,” Colby said automatically, with a glint of humor in his eyes.

“Colby,” Riley warned. Colby raised his hands in surrender and schooled his features, “Sorry, go on.”

“I have a friend - no, you don’t know him,” Riley starts and holds his hand up to stop Colby from interrupting then he continued, “And he wants some advice from me. But it wasn’t exactly my area of expertise, so I said I’d ask you.”

“I’m honored,” Colby grins, running a hand through his sandy-blond hair.

“My friend has a crush on someone. It’s complicated, I think, the person he likes has been dating other people. They’re also both straight.”

Colby looked confused for a moment and had to ask, “So your friend, a straight boy I assume, has a crush on another straight boy?”

“Yes,” Riley says, “But he’s just learned that his crush isn’t so straight after all.”

Colby froze but Riley didn’t notice, too focused on staring at his pen which was twirling between his fingers.

Riley continued, “His crush is also in a relationship.”

“Then he should leave it alone,” Colby eyed Riley, trying to understand, trying to work out just who Riley was trying to allude as the crush. Colby wasn’t as dumb as people thought, he knew right away that Riley was ‘the friend’, since Colby knew all of Riley’s friends and Riley wasn’t exactly the best at being coy.

“But that’s the problem,” Riley looked up and met Colby’s eyes, “They asked my friend to join them.”

“W-What?” Colby spluttered, though part of him was relieved to hear it but majority was just shocked. “Like in a threesome?”

Riley shrugged casually, “Not like that. Like, a three person relationship. The crush had said that him and his boyfriend were going to let my friend join them, but he isn’t sure about it.”

“That’s… complicated,” Colby agrees, trying to let it all process in his mind. “Tell me more about the three? It’ll help me judge this better.”

“I can’t,” Riley says, almost frustrated, “I told my friend I wouldn’t give too many details.”

Colby held back the smirk surprisingly well - Riley was doing better at hiding the identities better than he thought he could. Too bad Colby just knew him too well. He was starting to get an inkling of who the crush and the boyfriend were too, but still needed more information to confirm it.

“Well… how does your friend feel about it? I guess he must be thinking about it if he didn’t outright say no, right?”

“Right,” Riley sighed, “He said it’s tempting but the chance of ruining the friendship weighs too deeply.”

“Is your friend our age? And the other two?” Colby asked, to which Riley nodded so Colby says, “Then they’re all young. It’s just fun, right? Teenage romances aren’t supposed to be serious, they can be wild and fun, sneaking around or trying new things out. Having three people in a relationship can be nice for a while.”

Riley raised an eyebrow at him but Colby just chuckled a little, the slightest color on his cheeks then added, “I’d tell your friend to give it a go, but only if he’s sure. It can be fun but it could hurt double as much if it ends badly.”

Riley nodded once, eyes looking down again and he seemed to get lost in thoughts for a while. Colby watched him and pondered. Riley was clearly the friend, and the only people Colby knew that could be the other two were Ace and Nicky. Ace had only recently outed himself and Nicky as not only gay, but as boyfriends. Ace was Riley’s other best friend, and Colby wouldn’t blink if Ace ever propositioned Riley to join them, he seemed that kind of guy. Hell, he’d seen Ace flirt with Dwight Houston once.

When Riley seemed to sigh again, Colby reached over and patted his shoulder, “Riley, tell your friend to have fun for once.”

“What?” Riley glanced at him, and Colby could see a spark of worry in his eyes but Colby looked kind, “Tell him to trust his heart and not let his brain overload.”

Colby was smarter than he knew, and Riley realized it just then. He ducked his head again and started to pack up his books, “I’ll… I’ll go tell him. Thank you.”

Colby laughs quietly, “Hey Ri?”

“Yeah?”

“It’ll all be alright.”

Riley nodded, and Colby left it at that, leaving his friend to his mild panic. Riley didn’t ask him what he had to talk about, which Colby was glad for now. If Riley were to find out that he was messing around with the Brightman Twins in a similar situation, it might make things awkward. So he watched Riley leave and hoped his best friend would be okay with whatever decision he made.


End file.
